


The Victim; The Pariah (A Warning)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hostage Situations, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Luke, Protective Magnus, hurt jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew something was wrong when Jace started rubbing at his face and neck, his fingers ghosting over his lips every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victim; The Pariah (A Warning)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt from a few anons asking for Alec having been kidnapped or held hostage by Sebastian and the gang goes to save him. I kind of diverged from it and included Luke because Luke is also part of the gang and a very important figure in everyone's lives.

Luke knew something was wrong when Jace had started rubbing at his face and neck, his fingers ghosting over his lips every once in a while. He was sitting in Magnus's loft with the warlock alongside Jace, Clary and Isabelle; Alec had been stuck in Clave meetings all day, unable to come over with them. Luke pursed his lips as Jace fidgeted- the others hadn't noticed, too engrossed in trying to help Magnus figure out how exactly to cloak the Book Of White from the prying eyes of Valentine and his followers.

"Jace?" Luke piped up once Jace rolled up his sleeve to stare at his _parabatai_ rune. The bond itself seemed to glow, burning into Jace's skin. "Is something wrong?"

Isabelle and Clary turned their heads to watch as Jace cried out in pain, scratching at the rune itself. Isabelle seemed rigid, stating, "Jace, your _parabatai_ rune- is something wrong with Alec?"

Jace frowned, furrowing his brow as he gaped, surprise clear in his eyes as he clapped a hand to his cheek, then to his stomach. His hands seemed to travel along his body, frantic as he was obviously trying to stop something; his breath was coming in pants, chest heaving as he tried to inhale and exhale properly. Clary reached out for him, only to draw back as he jumped, "N-no! Don't touch m- just _don't touch me right now!_ "

Luke licked his lips as Clary complied. Crossing his arms, he looked to Magnus; the warlock was still hunched over the Book of White, his head tilted so he was staring dead-on at Jace. The boy had started to cry, tears falling down his cheek as he looked between the others. Confusion was obvious in his eyes as he said, "I don't know what's happening, I can't-"

Isabelle held a hand out, calm determination on her face, "Jace. Breath. Slowly, okay?"

Anyone could see the kid was trying to follow Isabelle's instructions, but he sounded like he was choking, thus Isabelle gave up. Something was wrong, that much was evident. And if Alec was involved? Luke looked to Magnus, who now gave Jace his full attention. Before he could say anything, a cellphone rang, and Magnus pulled out his device, "Hello?"

His eyes never left Jace, who was now attempting to inhale lungfuls of air to no avail. His hands flew across his lips from time to time, increasing Luke's festering worry.

Once Magnus got up and raced out the door, he knew something was up. He dropped his phone in the process, upsetting his work and the table on his way out. Luke looked between Clary and Isabelle, who were at a loss for what to do. But he could hear it. The taunting on the phone, tinny and piercing from the speaker.

Shit.

Isabelle and Clary were trying to calm down Jace when Luke found himself running after Magnus, his voice echoing down the block as he called for him.

                                                                                                           ----

Luke could hear Alec’s crying as it echoed down the hallway. Loud wails followed with pleas of “No, don’t-!” and the sound of fists hitting flesh, muffled sounds that Luke didn’t even want to think about.

He looked to his left; Jace looked extremely uncomfortable, the _parabatai_ rune on his arm glowing bright from under his black shirt- Luke had been surprised when Jace managed to follow them back tot he Institute, leaving Clary and Isabelle at the loft, but right now, with the bond glowing as fiercly as it was, he couldn’t complai; it gave them a lead to Alec.

But Magnus was running up ahead, and the further they made it inside, the clearer it became that Alec was not alone.

“-rink it!” a rough voice commanded.

It took a minute, with his werewolf sense slightly muffled due to the wards, but he heard Alec’s defiance, clear as day.

“ _No._ ”

Just as they rounded a corner, Luke found himself colliding with Magnus, who had stopped just short. Behind him, Luke could hear Jace give a short, clipped cry, falling to his knees on the cold stone floor.

“Jace-” Luke called, but Jace held a hand, his features twisted with pain.

“No, get Alec!” Jace demanded, “ _Get Alec out of there now._ ”

Nodding, Luke turned to accompany Magnus, who had himself pressed against the wall, looking out into the room as stealthily as possible. They were in the chapel, and for a minute, Luke remembered Lydia. Pushing the thought of Lydia away, he followed Magnus’s gaze, shocked to find the place completely empty, save for two people at the altar.

Luke hadn’t realized he was growling until Magnus placed a hand on his arm, “Lucian?”

“Sorry, Magnus,“ Luke blinked, “I can smell it. The demon blood.”

Magnus pursed his lips, his eyes stony and grim. The glamour fell as they heard a slap, Alec grunting in pain. Luke never thought he would see Magnus’s cat eyes, the mark of a warlock. They were bright green, flecked with gold and his pupils were thin slits in the center. Sparks of blue flew from his fingertips and without warning, Luke found himself following Magnus in the chapel, his transformation starting to take place.

“You didn’t tell me you invited anyone, Alexander!” a man towering over Alec announced, gripping Alec by the hair to pull him up, hold him flush against him. The man’s skin was deathly pale, his hair a shock of white. Ugly rune scars covered his skin, and dripping from his free hand was red, so dark it looked black.

Demon blood, Luke realized.

“Let go of him.” Magnus commanded, spheres of blue forming in his palms. “Now.”

The man tsked, bringing a hand to Alec’s face, rubbing the blood against the Shadowhunter’s lips. Alec cringed, his breath coming in short pants as the other man shoved his fingers in his mouth, “Alexander has just been such a delight to play with, really. I take it you’re Magnus Bane?”

“ _Sebastian Verlac_ ,” Magnus spat the name as if it were venom. Luke clenched and un-clenched his fists as he set his gaze on Alec. The boy looked terrified, demon blood slick on his face as this Sebastian started moving his fingers around. Disgusting.

Before anyone could move, Alec had taken it upon himself to break free of Sebastian’s grasp, biting down hard on the fingers in his mouth. Sebastian let go, back-handing Alec harshly as the other crawled away fervently, Magnus shooting blasts of magic at the other. A loud crash sounded as Sebastian made his escape through the window, leaving the three of them by their lonesome in the chapel.

“M-Magnus!” Alec was breathless as he lurched toward the warlock, “Magnus-”

Magnus’s grip on Alec was unrelenting as he fell to his knees, “It’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you-”

Alec was in hysterics, babbling through his tears, “I didn’t- I don’t-" Alec gulped, straining for lungfuls of air, "- I don't know where the Book Of White is, I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry-”_

Magnus shushed him, using his sleeve to wipe the blood away from Alec’s lips but the other recoiled, shaking his head, “Alexander?”

Luke watched as Alec shook, his chest heaving as he lifted a hand to scrape at his lips, flick the demon blood off as best he could. He looked desperate, his nails forming thin lines on his mouth as he scratched, mumbling “No, no, _no....._ ” and bulking himself if Magnus tried to get closer, to help him. 

“ _Alec, stop-!_ ” Luke warned, taking a step forward once Alec shoved a finger down his throat. He was trying to dispel the blood, he was trying to make himself throw it up and Luke knew he had to get rid of it, but this.... this was not the way, this couldn’t be the only answer-

Alec succeeded in making himself vomit, his face paling as bile hit the floor, stained with red and black. Magnus was at his side, rubbing his back and murmuring softly in his ear, “It’s okay, darling, you’re going to be okay.”

Alec lifted his head, and Luke knew this was the moment Alec would berate and degrade himself. It always happened and he wished the other man could see himself how everyone else saw him; how Isabelle and Jace saw him, the older brother they loved unconditionally. How Clary saw him as the great friend who helped Simon get through his vampire transformation when it was getting difficult. 

How Magnus saw him. As the most wonderful thing that had very happened, the light of the warlock’s life, his moon and stars and sun all wrapped into one person.  

Luke took the opportunity to sit in front of Alec, not caring as the vomit seeped into the knees of his jeans. Alec’s face was blank, unseeing and unfocused; black bruises were situated under his eyes that suggested lack of sleep, his skin looking somewhat sallow and worn. His lips were bloody from where he had scratched, and they looked slightly swollen, as if he had been kissed one too many times. Luke stole a glance at Alec’s neck- deep red marks lined the skin, bright purple fingers and yellowing teeth marks down his throat. 

“Alec, I’m going to lift up your shirt now, okay?” Luke said coolly, calm as Alec nodded briefly, leaning his head onto Magnus’s shoulder. Slowly, he grabbed the hem of Alec’s shirt with the tips of his fingers and lifted, wincing at the fist and boot shaped bruises on his torso. 

“These are going to take a while to heal,” Luke told Magnus, who was sending waves of blue healing magic to Alec’s black eye, planting a soft kiss to his temple. Alec seemed to melt into the warlock even more, looking as if he wanted to disappear into the warlock and never return.

It still didn’t make sense. What would Sebastian have wanted with Alec? And why go to all this trouble to make him drink demon blood? Both men knew that Jace and Clary had refused to go back with Valentine, even after it was revealed that Valentine was lying about them being siblings. 

He looked at the smashed stained glass windows. The edges where it broke were jagged and rough. The altar was sliced in half as if by some divine force, and the candles on either side had been knocked from their sconces. 

“Jace is still in the hallway,” Magnus reminded Luke, “we should probably get him.” 

Alec blanched at the mention of his _parabatai_ , “Jace is here?! Oh, Angel, no, _no-_ ”

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, turning his face towards him, “Jace is the one who helped find you, Alexander. He came because he’s your _parabatai-_ ”

Alec was shaking his head vigorously, “He shouldn’t have to, he shouldn’t be getting hurt because of me, it’s my job to take care of him-”

“And it’s his job to take care of you as well,” Magnus’s voice was soft yet firm, “Remember? You once told me that _parabatai_ have each others backs. Always.” 

Luke watched as Magnus carded a hand through Alec’s hair, rocking him back and forth as tears dotted the corners of his eyes, “It’s in the job description of a Shadowhunter to get hurt. I knew that when we started dating. I don’t expect that to change but you need to realize that people care about you and that you need to let them help you and take care of you as well. Let them- _let us_ \- return the favor from time to time.”

Alec seemed reluctant to accept this, but he let himself wilt in Magnus’s embrace, tears flowing freely as he whispered apologies into Magnus’s neck. Luke took this opportunity to go back into the hall, finding Jace sitting against the wall with shaking limbs. He jumped once Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay, son?” Luke asked carefully. He knew Jace could feel the pain Alec had through the bond, and needless to say, he looked like shit. Jace bit his lip, as if he were afraid.

“Alec?” he asked with a hushed whisper, “Is Alec okay?”

Luke gave him a warm smile, “Magnus is taking care of him now.”

Jace broke into a sob, joyful tears as he leaned into Luke, “Good. Magnus is good for him, they make each other so happy, Luke-”

Luke smiled, pulling Jace closer to him, protectively, “I know. Like Clary is good for you. Clary is very good for you, and I think you’re very good for her.” Jace grinned, ducking his head. Luke realized that it was true, though. Ever since Jace came into Clary’s life, she seemed to approach things with a much happier sentiment than before- Jace was no longer the brooding egotistical teen he had met way back when, he was a polite young man who Luke knew would do anything for those he loved with a passion.

“Alec is going to be fine,” Luke added, heaving a sigh as they sat in the hall. He could hear Alec and Magnus exchanging teary “I love you’s” and Luke patted Jace’s arm, “Alec’s going to be okay, and so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything, send me a message on Tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there


End file.
